love is not accidental
by kyumin35
Summary: Sungmin kabur dari rumah untuk membuktikan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa hidup sendiri. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membiayai hidupnya. Hingga sungmin bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak orang kaya, tampan, dan jenius. Apakah yang akan sungmin lakukan untuk tetap dapat membiayai hidupnya? Dan apakah dia juga akan mendapatkan cintanya?


Main cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast: Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Rated: T – M(buat jaga-jaga)#plak

Summary: Sungmin kabur dari rumah untuk membuktikan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa hidup sendiri. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membiayai hidupnya. Hingga sungmin bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak orang kaya, tampan, dan jenius. Apakah yang akan sungmin lakukan untuk tetap dapat membiayai hidupnya? Dan apakah dia juga akan mendapatkan cintanya?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

INI HANYALAH CERITA FIKTIF

NO BASHING !

SUNGMIN POV

Huh menyebalkan, mana ada orang tua yang dengan kejamnya mengusir anaknya sendiri dari rumah-kecuali orang tuaku- sungguh ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi, biarlah aku akan membuktikannya bahwa aku bisa hidup mandiri tanpa butuh bantuan mereka(read: orang tuaku).

FLASHBACK

"Eomma, kau ini pelit sekali sih …" kataku dengan penuh emosi.

PLETAK

"Yak, kau anak kurang ajar. Dasar tidak sopan mengatai eommanya sendiri pelit" ujar Lee Kibum a.k.a eommanya sungmin.

"Habisnya, masa aku tidak boleh pergi menginap dirumahnya Hyukkie" sahutku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Huh eomma ada-ada saja aku inikan sudah berumur 19 tahun masa menginap di rumah Hyukkie saja masih tidak bolehkan, lagi pula dia itukan sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Eomma itukan khawatir denganmu chagi, eomma tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari rumah seorang diri"

"Tapi aku inikan sudah besar eomma. Aku inikan seorang namja yang berusia 19 tahun, lagi pula aku jago bela diri dan rumah Hyukkie pun tidak begitu jauh dari rumah"

"Haah … yasudah sana jika kamu ingin pergi, sekalian saja tidak usah pulang kerumah" jawab eomma dengan muka memerah seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Huuh, baiklah" Sahutku dengan kesal sambil beralari ke kamar.

Baiklah aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, memangnya eomma pikir aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri dan menjaga diriku sendiri apa?

FLASHBACK END

Sungguh aku benar-benar kesal jika mengingat-ngingat kejadian tersebut.

Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa membawa uang dan mobil miliknya, ternyata dia benar-benar ingin mandiri rupanya.

SUNGMIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin terus berjalan ditengah keramaian kota Seoul. Dia sampai melupakan tujuannya untuk menginap dirumah sahabatnya tersebut.

BRUK

Saat sedang berjalan dengan kepala yang ditundukan ke bawah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

"Ahh .. mian. Gwanechana?" tanya orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Gwanechana" sahut Sungmin sambil menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk kebawah.

AUTHOR POV END

KYUHYUN POV

"Neomu kyeoptaa …" gumamku ketika melihat wajahnya yang begitu manis dan cantik. Wajah yang berbentuk bulat oval, bulu mata lentiknya, mata foxynya yang berbinar, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang putih dan chubby, bibirnya berbentuk M, dan tubuhnya yang err … seksi. Walaupun hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna pink dan celana jeans yang pas dikakinya.

"ee-hm .. gwanechana?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"ahh hmm .. gwanechana, oh iya apa boleh kita berkenalan? Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sahutku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"boleh. Lee Sungmin imnida" sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mejabat tanganku.

Halus dan lembut .. tangannya benar-benar lembut dan senyumannya benar-benar manis.

"kau ingin kemana malam-malam begini sambil membawa koper besar itu" tanyaku sambil menunjuk koper besar yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Dia terlihat sangat ragu untuk menjawabku dan tatapannya kepadaku seakan-akan untuk berhati-hati terhadapku.

"aku bukan orang jahat" sahutku yang seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"aaa.. aku meninggalkan rumah" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"kenapa kau meninggalkan rumahmu?"tanyaku lagi. Akhirnya dia menceritakan penyebab dia pergi dari rumah sambil membawa koper besar tersebut.

KYUHYUN POV END


End file.
